Brave 30: Hand it Over! The Guardians’ Fragment
is the thirtieth episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Synopsis Ian figures out that the stone Daigo received from his father is one of thirteen fragments of a Guardians Zyudenryu that make up the key to accessing the tenth Zyudenryu, Bragigas. Amy realizes that an acquaintance of hers, Mitsuhiko, has another one of the stones, and on his birthday he decides to give it away in a contest that the Kyoryugers and the Deboss Army participate in. Plot Now knowing that collecting the Lost Stones, the remains of the Guardians, is the only way to get Bragigas, the Kyoryugers decide to play an active role in the search. Amy then suddenly remembers seeing another one of the Lost Stones in her friend Mitsuhiko Kanna's estate, as he is holding his birthday party that weekend. They go to see Mitsuhiko to try to ask for the Lost Stone, revealed to be Stymero's, but he declines after seeing how Souji acts around Amy, forcing them to participate in his birthday party game of a combination of laser tag and a treasure hunt, with treasure chests containing the possible points they have won for a particular prize. Chaos tasks Luckyuro to also join in, and while trying to remember Debo Doronboss, who would be useful in this quest, until Aigallon reminds Luckyuro of Debo Zaihon, resulting in the hybrid Debo Zaihodoron. As the party begins, Luckyuro shows up, revealing that as it is a costume party she too will be participating in the hunt, while allowing Debo Zaihodoron to cheat for her. However, once the game begins, Luckyuro soon gets distracted and plays the game for real. Both Daigo and Ian soon win their round fairly quickly, they receive the first and second place prizes, but the Lost Stone has been designated as the third place prize, and the one who possesses the treasure chest that will win it is none other than Mitsuhiko, who taunts Souji and Amy with this very information. Souji wants to challenge Mitsuhiko to a fair fight, but Mitsuhiko reveals he has a legion of bodyguards armed with laser tag guns. Souji easily dispatches the bodyguards with a stick as if he was wielding his sword, and would easily have beaten Mitsuhiko in the same manner, but Debo Zaihodoron attacks, disrupting the plans. Souji and Amy transform and save Mitsuhiko from the monster, and as Souji drives the confused Debo Zaihodoron off, Mitsuhiko, who has had a change of heart about his jealousy and selfishness, calls out to Amy. Elsewhere, Utsusemimaru is ambushed by Dogold, and while he transforms into Kyoryu Gold to hold off his foe, who reveals he has absorbed Endolf just as he once held Utsusemimaru. Kyoryu Black and Kyoryu Red Carnival come to back up Kyoryu Gold, with Kyoryu Red Carnival managing to drive Dogold off, temporarily. The Kyoryugers regroup to take out Debo Zaihodoron, who has just managed to master Debo Doronboss's special ability to suck up any energy attacks into the vault in his chest. Kyoryu Red Carnival becomes Kyoryu Red Macho Carnival to destroy the vault, shutting it permanently, before the Kyoryugers defeat Debo Zaihodoron, who flies off and lands right next to Luckyuro, who has spent the entire time playing the game. Startled, she enlarges Debo Zaihodoron, but he is quickly dispatched by Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin. As the prizes are handed out to the other contestants, Amy reveals that Mitsuhiko gave her the treasure chest to win the Lost Stone to repay Souji for saving him from the monster. He then vows to the Kyoryugers that he will become a better person from now on, and he promises to have a fair rematch with Souji one day. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Announcer: Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - Carnival, Ankydon + Dricera + Gabutyra (Macho Carnival), Gabutyra (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Black - N/A *Kyoryu Blue - N/A *Kyoryu Green - N/A *Kyoryu Pink - N/A *Kyoryu Gold - N/A Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 52 (special). *Mitsuhiko Kanna said that "he is a man who is the center of the world". This is a subtle poke from catchphrase of "I am the man who will stand at the top of everything" in . *A same tiger costume was used again in this episode. This costume was first seen in Kamen Rider Den-O Episode 27, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger's Episode 7 and Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters' Mission 13. DVD/Blu-ray releases Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: Brave 29: Great Clash! Carnival Dances, Brave 30: Find Them! The Guardians’ Fragments, Brave 31: Vaacance! The Eternal Holiday and Brave 32: Victory! Sport Challenges!. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/kyouryu.html Kyoryuger DVD Vol 8.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 8, DVD cover Kyoryuger Blu-ray Vol 8.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 8, Blu-ray cover See Also External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢てにいれろ！ ガーディアンズのかけら｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢てにいれろ！ ガーディアンズのかけら｣ References Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Riku Sanjo